


Breaking Out

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Twilight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about breaking out of established patterns and routines in your life was that it wasn't always easy -- especially when the change in your pattern would affect others besides yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Out

The thing about breaking out of established patterns and routines in your life was that it wasn't always easy -- especially when the change in your pattern would affect others besides yourself.

Jacob Black was discovering this as he shook his head and he looked at his father and at Sam. "You're not going to change my mind, you know. Nessie and I want this. _Nessie_ needs this. It's just a bit difficult for us with both the Cullens and the Pack watching our every move."

"You guys can have your own space without going so far away," Billy grumbled.

"What if something happens and you need help," Sam asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well you see, there is this really neat invention called the telephone. It rings and you pick it up and wow! You get news immediately."

Both men glared at him.

"I just don't think you going so far away is a very good idea, Jake." Billy shook his head. "Something could happen here and we'd need you."

"If anything happens, you know the Cullens will be right at your sides to fight, and again, telephone."

"It's not the same," Billy grumbled.

"You knew this might happen some day," Jacob pointed out quietly. "And it's not like we're going to be gone forever, you know. We're just going away to college. It happens to people all of the time." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, this is important to us both, and I think it's something that will make Nessie and I happier in the long run. We're not going to be gone forever. The two of us just need some breathing room. We love each other, and even though Edward and Bella have accepted our relationship and made room for me in the family, it's hard having the bloodsucking father of the girl you're with watching everything -- hearing everything."

"I thought he didn't do that without permission," Sam said.

"He tries not to," Jacob allowed. "However, it's his natural state to hear everything or see everything in your mind. Staying here right now is just a little too much pressure. And, even if I am willing to deal with it and force it, it's hard on Nessie, too. I want her happy and us going away to school for awhile -- away from both Pack and Vampires -- will make her happy."

Billy sighed. "You're set on this, then?"

"I am."

Billy and Sam looked each other and then Billy sighed again. "Be careful out there, Jacob. And you keep us in the loop no matter what."

Jacob nodded. "I will. Like I said, it's not forever, and it's not like we won't visit. Just for right now, this is a good thing for us both."

Sam gave him a look. "What about Seth and Leah and the others?"

Jacob sighed. Over the years, more wolves had joined his "Pack", even though he had told them that he wasn't trying to create a second pack. In the end, he and Sam had agreed that having the two packs was not a bad thing. In fact, it had come in very handy in a few situations.

"I told them to stay here," he finally said.

"Did you make it an Alpha order?"

"No." In fact, in this whole time, Jacob had issued very _few_ actual orders. He hadn't usually needed to -- and he hated the using of his will against someone else's unless it was desperately needed.

Both Sam and Billy laughed. "Then good luck with that," Sam said. "I give it a week, two at the most, before the others make their way to find you. You and Nessie won't be without pack protection of some kind, after all."

Jacob gave them both dirty looks, but didn't say anything. If that was the most argument he was going to have to deal with right now, then he'd take it.


End file.
